Piano
by Luna Delacour
Summary: Porque el piano es mucho más que un instrumento musical para él.


**Disclaimer: "**Corpse Bride" es creación y propiedad de un genio llamado Tim Burton.

**Piano**

Corto. Corto. Corto. Largo.

Agudo. Agudo. Grave. Grave.

Luego de probar la afinación del instrumento, Víctor comienza a tocar.

Intercalando la ubicación de sus dedos en las teclas como si de una danza se tratase, Víctor se deja llevar y comienza a liberar magia.

Víctor Van Dort tiene manos largas y bonitas, con finos y delicados dedos, tiene manos naturales de un músico.

Recuerda cuando sus padres habían decidido tener un piano; no por el hecho de que fuesen amantes de la música, sino que la buena fortuna (¡Y valla que era buena!) toco a la puerta de la vida de la familia, transformándolos en Nouveau Riches, y como todo el mundo bien sabe, la gente rica posee un piano.

Todo el mundo estaba encantado por la nueva adquisición; para Nell y William Van Dort, era una representación de su nuevo status, tanto o mas significativa que sus nuevos trajes o su amplio hogar. La servidumbre se hallaba obnubilada, sobrecogida y a la vez extasiada debido a la fineza y belleza que representaba y la posibilidad de ver tal mueble ante ellos.

Pero para todos, eso era: una representación; algo lejano, perfecto, inalcanzable, _intocable_.

Cuando el único hijo del matrimonio Van Dort se encontró ante el instrumento musical por primera vez, en la sala de su hogar, lo vio tan glorioso como lo había concebido en su imaginación y según los comentarios de los criados. Parecía que todo dentro de la habitación giraba en torno al piano, que el lugar se hallaba iluminado por el halo de esplendor que poseía. Víctor se sintió ligero, y levemente mareado; se dejo envolver y arrastrar por la belleza de este, y entonces, se vio mas cerca de él y extendiendo la mano hacia su teclado, blanco como el marfil, dispuesto a descubrir que secretos poseería y negándose a que lo rebajaran a un mueble decorativo. (Y si a su madre no le gustase que lo tocase ¿Qué importaba?)

La primer nota, aguda, alta y clara, le supo a gloria.

Al poco tiempo, ya era un pianista experto. Un prodigio, dicen sus padres en los eventos sociales. Es un talento natural, le asegura su instructor, y le comenta el detalle de sus manos, como si fueran hechas a medida solo para manejar instrumentos.

Víctor toca de una forma precisa, grácil (contrario a como es él en su totalidad: desgarbado y nervioso), y con esa capacidad maravillosa de transmitir (con o sin la ayuda de un solfeo), cualquier emoción que posea, de esas que anidan en el centro del pecho y que buscan una forma de salir, y cuando lo hacen, se filtren en el de los demás metamorfoseándose en ese tipo de belleza que el joven crea.

El día de la víspera de su boda, estaba al borde del colapso emocional: con unos nervios de muerte por el hecho de conocer a la que seria su futura esposa, y una ligera decepción hacia si mismo, ya que creía que ella merecía un mejor pretendiente que él (un muchacho heredero de una fortuna, pero sin antepasados venerables y respetados, o conciencia de la etiqueta) vio que ahí, en el amplio recibidor de los Everglot, cerca de las escaleras, ellos también tenían un piano. El cual transmitió sus emociones. Y entonces vio a Victoria. "_Tocas muy bello_". Esas fueron las primeras palabras con las que se dirigió a él. Y Víctor agradece que el piano fuera un intermediario para que se conocieran; si no hubiese estado ahí, posiblemente el encuentro entre ambos hubiera sido el peor de los encuentros de los futuros esposos en la historia de los matrimonios arreglados.

El momento en que fue a disculparse con Emily, ella se hallaba tocando el piano. Recordaba que no encontraba palabras suficientes para manifestar una disculpa que satisficiera a ambos… y entonces el piano hablo por él e hizo su magia otra vez.

— ¿Papá?—

Víctor Van Dort emerge de sus recuerdos a la vez que detiene su melodía al escuchar que lo llaman. En ocasiones le desconcierta un poco ser llamado así, pero al menos ya no es como al principio, cuando a veces se quedaba como idiota esperando que otro respondiese al llamado.

Voltea la cabeza a su izquierda y ve una figura parada a ese lado del banquillo en el que se encuentra sentado.

— ¿Sí?—

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Se trata de una niña pequeña. Pregunta con la cabeza algo gacha, como si temiese que su pregunta lo molestase; después de todo, es sabido que las veces que el piano suena, son cuando su progenitor desea reflexionar, estar solo o simplemente distraerse.

Víctor sonríe. ¡Tiene una niña tan dulce y buena!

—Claro hija, siempre que quieras—

Ella corresponde a su sonrisa y se sienta correctamente, al lado de su padre.

Nunca había visto el instrumento con tanto detalle y le maravilla lo blanco y liso del teclado. Alza la mano para poder ver si es realmente tan liso como parece, pero cuando su mano esta en medio del aire, se da cuenta que se trata de una propiedad de su padre y no le ha pedido permiso para tocarlo. Cuando tuerce la cabeza para disculparse, encuentra a Víctor con su vista en el punto en el que se encuentra su mano.

Es una mano pequeña, pero se ve que en un futuro, su hija tendrá manos bonitas y de dedos finos. Tal y como las suyas. Víctor vuelve a sonreír.

Cuando vuelve a prestar atención, ve la vista de su hija clavada en él.

—Siempre que quieras Em, siempre que quieras— le reitera. Emily, que no supera los cuatro años, parece aliviada.

Su padre vuelve a tomar la palabra:

—Esta tecla es el Do menor…—

Sí, definitivamente, el piano es más que un instrumento musical para él.

**Nota de Autora:** Es interesante este one short: la idea, la escritura y la publicación suman tres días, (todo un record para mi), es producto de haber visto 89 veces la película en dos días y estoy bastante conforme con el resultado final, cosa que nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo Fanfics, me había pasado.

Originalmente, no iba a ser tan largo y hay algunos aspectos que también quería incluir, pero empecé a escribir y seguí y seguí (es por eso que siento que me fui un poco por las ramas), y me di cuenta que no se verían muy bien, o como si los estuviera metiendo a la fuerza, y arruinaba un poco el efecto personal que sentí conseguir al escribir esto.

En fin, sin más que decir, me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.


End file.
